The Christmas Banquet
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: A quick little Christmas one shot surrounding a sick Brynn on the day of the annual Christmas banquet. Merry Christmas to all! :)


Merry Christmas! :)

Sneeze.

Cough.

Sniffle.

Tragedy had struck the youngest Durin once again.

Being sick was not the worst thing to happen to her in her life. She was aware of that, and normally she took illness well. When Kili was sick he would mope and complain and wallow in misery, but Brynn didn't mind being laid out on the couch for a day or maybe two, with a book and some soup and the frequent visits from her brothers.

But being sick today. Today of all days. That was not something a book could reconcile.

Today was the day of the Christmas banquet. It was an annual event, and there was really none like it. Sure, the Durins made sure they had parties and balls often, but there was something magical about Christmas that made this event special. It was Brynn's favourite, and the thought of missing it nearly broke her heart. There would be a seven course meal, enough ale to make the entire mountain drunk for a week, and, of course, music. Brynn loved a good dance like nothing else. Every Christmas her and her brothers convinced their uncle to perform one song with them - to their delight and the delight of all those who attended the ball. It had become a tradition looked forward to.

And here Brynn was, curled up in her bed, as melancholic as she thought she could be.

There was a knock on the door and Brynn called to come in. Dis appeared with a bowl of steaming something and a bottle no doubt sent by Oin.

"Hello, dear. I brought you some oatmeal if you can eat, and Oin has mixed you some medicine."

Brynn managed to sit herself up a bit more and smiled as much as she could. The oatmeal smelled delicious, but it turned her stomach. She took the bowl from her mother and set it on the side table, opting to take the bottle instead. She may be fixed before the ball yet.

"Are you feeling any better?" Dis asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Brynn briefly sniffed the mouth of the bottle before knocking it back. "I've maintained the same level of sickness I'm afraid."

"Well, at least you haven't gotten worse." Dis said.

"Looking on the bright side hurts my eyes right now, mama." Brynn frowned, putting aside Oins bottle. "I have not missed a Christmas banquet since the slaying of Smaug. I am crushed."

Dis laughed at Brynn's dramatic groan, but smothered it when she received Thorins icy glare through her daughters eyes. Though Thorin had no hand in the matter, she often scolded her brother for passing down such a trait.

"You may perk up in time. Drink all Oin sends you and rest. Your brothers are finishing up their work early and then are headed your way, so you won't be lonely long."

"Thank you, mama." Brynn said, squeezing her mother's hand as she got up to leave.

Dis smiled warmly at her youngest, then left to wash her hands. It was her duty as a mother to nurture we unwell children, but she had no intentions of falling ill as well.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Kili finished his necessary duties before Fili and came straight to Brynn's room to keep her company. He had heard from Dis that she was sick and instantly knew that he needed to visit her promptly. And he knew he wouldn't be met with the typical contented sick Brynn, but one fraught with disappoint.

He came bringing a small bottle of another medicine that Oin had sent.

"Hello, darling." He said, easing himself onto the bed beside his sister. He let her take her dose of medicine and then put his hand against her forehead. "You're warm."

Brynn nodded to where her blankets had been shoved off of her except her feet. "Don't I know it."

"At least you're not throwing up."

"Yes, that is nice. Considering that factor I am hoping to still make it to the ball tonight."

In Kilis defense, his expression stayed neutral. It was just that he and his siblings knew each other too well and could read the slightest twitch in their demeanor and know exactly what the other was thinking.

Brynn narrowed her eyes, and Kili knew he was finished. "You don't think I can do it."

Kili raised his hands. "I didn't say that."

"Yes you did." Brynn sighed. "With your eyes."

Kili patted her head. "I don't mean to be negative, darling. I just don't want you to overexert yourself."

The door opened again and the golden haired Durin walked in, a warm smile on his face as usual. They once discussed what they would be if they were seasons, and Fili had been summer. Warm and welcoming with the ability to be intense when needed. Kili was winter - dark, biting, and yet soft - and Brynn was fall - quiet, unassuming, and filled with adventure.

"How is my sick little sister?" He asked, sitting on the foot of the bed and leaning against a bedpost.

"Unhappy." Brynn replied. "Kili does not think I will be better in time to go to the Christmas ball."

Fili smirked at his brother. "He's narrow minded. Prove him wrong."

Brynn grinned instantly.

Kili huffed, obviously displeased. "It's not that I don't want her to go. I'm not being a menace. I am simply looking out for her wellbeing. You don't want to be sick through Christmas Day, darling."

Fili conceded to that and dropped his joke. "He is right, unfortunately, Brynn. If you truly aren't well enough to come you should not."

"If you two came here with the intention of cheering me up you're butchering it." Brynn snapped, though she knew they were right and wasn't really mad at them, but at the situation.

"Sorry, darling. Let's get your mind off of it, hm?" Kili said.

Brynn let him suffer for one second while she considered her options. She could sulk and feel all the worse, or she could try to have a good time and forget at least somewhat the sickness. She wasn't dumb - she knew what the better option was.

"I will kick your behind at checkers if Fili will moderate." She said, cocking an eyebrow as a challenge.

Fili groaned. "Last time I moderated I couldn't take my eyes off the board for a second - and Kili didn't speak to me for the rest of the day."

"It's not your fault Kili is a sore loser." Brynn dismissed, waving a hand through the air.

"Am not!" Kili declared haughtily. "I should not be forced to jump you and therefore give up three pieces."

"Those are the rules, brother. It wouldn't be checkers without them. You're just bitter I think farther ahead than you do."

Kili jumped off the bed and went straight to Brynn's closet where he knew she kept a checkers board. "That's it. Challenge accepted."

"I suppose I have to moderate then. Or be faced with someone's murder." Fili sighed grabbing a pillow to get comfortable. They would be there for awhile.

"Much appreciated, Fili." Brynn grinned, clearing a spot for the game board.

And Fili knew it was. Brynn's smile was worth whatever trouble he faced being the moderator to what was always the most intense checkers games he had ever watched.

Oooooooooooooooo

To her disappointment, and her brothers, Brynn was not feeling well enough to make it down to the feast. She tried. She stood up and walked around her room, but she only made it half way before she felt nauseated and had to sit down again. Though she tried to be cheerful for her brothers, her face betrayed her, and it nearly broke Fili and Kilis hearts. Still, they could not miss the banquet, and Brynn didn't want them to, so off they went, and poor Brynn stayed in her room by herself.

Fili and Kili did manage to enjoy themselves. They had been growing steadily hungrier and the feast was satisfying, and they loved to be around family and friends. They just couldn't help the occasional pang of sadness at the thought of Brynn missing out. Especially when the dancing started. Heavens knew Brynn loved a good lively dance. Still, Fili and Kili took turns dancing with their mother for the first two, and then it was time for the annual song that Thorin and his heirs were putting on. Brynn was supposed to sing the entire song with the boys playing their instruments except for the last verse, where they would join her a cappella, but with Brynn missing it was decided that Fili would sing it. He didn't love the idea, but something had to be done.

The boys climbed the steps to the stage as Thorin gave his customary thank you Christmas speech and settled onto their chairs where their instruments awaited them. Of course Fili would not get to play his, but it was there for the original song.

"Won't be nearly as good without Brynn." Kili whispered, taking up his fiddle.

"No," Fili agreed. "It's best the way we practiced. But it can't be helped."

Thorin finished his speech with a short explanation of why his beloved niece was not joining them, and an appropriate chorus of disappointment answered him. He smiled, introduced the song they would be doing, and took his seat.

Kili and Thorin began to play the song, softly, gently, and Fili listened for his spot to begin. Just as he sensed it coming, just as he opened his mouth to begin, he was interrupted by a voice that was, in his opinion, far sweeter than his own. Brynn came out from the curtains at the back of the stage, dressed in a nice but comfortable dress. She was still a little pale, but other than that one wouldn't know she had been sick all day. She smiled at her boys, who never stopped playing, and came to stand before the crowd. Fili quickly took his seat, happy to take up his own instrument.

When the song ended, the whole hall burst into applause. Fili and Kili put their instruments down and rushed their sister, overjoyed that she had made it.

"Darling, you sounded just beautiful. Are you quite well?" Kili asked.

"Well, but not completely." Brynn replied with a smile that was not all there. "I feel a little off. I may not do much dancing, but at least I'm here."

Thorin came up behind Brynn and gave her a gentle hug. "You saved us, love."

Brynn tilted her head to look up at her uncle. "Yes, well, I heard Fili was to sing my part and I couldn't let anyone suffer that."

She winked at Fili, and he could not be offended.

"I whole heartedly agree, dear Brynn." Fili laughed. "I would rather have you sing any day."

The band began to play a slow song, and the crowd quickly filled the dance floor. Dwarves were not ones to stay seated when good music was playing.

"May I have a dance, niece?" Thorin asked, spinning Brynn around and bowing to her.

Brynn curtsied with a giggle. "Of course, Uncle Thorin. I've always got a dance for you."

Thorin led her out into an open space, and they danced carefully, not wanting to upset Brynn's stomach again.

But, thankfully, nothing would. Brynn stayed healthy the rest of the night, taking on livelier dances with her brothers, and wasn't sick through Christmas Day as had been her fear. Christmas for Brynn was just as joyous as it always was. She didn't care very much about the presents - she had always been just as happy as she was now when they were living in the Blue Mountains and could hardly afford anything - but she cherished the moments with her family. Somehow it was different than the other days of the year. Everyone was invested in just being together, not worrying about anything else.

That was something that Brynn would cherish always, and look forward to forever. With her and her family, Christmas would always be merry.


End file.
